Rosario Hearts
by Dragonal01
Summary: The first story in this catogery. It has been two years since Sora & Co. defeated Xemnas and they have been relaxing until the King contacts them of trouble in a new world:- Youkia Academy
1. The Prolouge

**Authors Note: Hello This is the first fanfic I have written although I have read many.  
The original idea for this story came to me when I was searching around for a new fanfic to read, and I noticed that there were no fanfics for a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Rosario + Vampire, which i was perplexed about(I will be using quite a few big words in my writing, if you don't understand them then get a dictionary) as it is unploughed fertile ground, and so I was inspired to write this story, which I hope you shall enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it. Oh and by the way If you don't like that I haven't stuck to the canon of Kingdom Hearts, guess what IT'S MY FANFIC I'LL WRITE WHAT I WANT, DON'T LIKE IT THEN WRITE YOU'RE OWN FANFIC AND DON'T JUST FLAME ME. (Now to steal a bit from LittleKuriboh like every one else does) now enjoy your crappy anime fanfic.**

**Dragonal01**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Rosario + Vampire, but if I did i'd tell them to speed up the production of both the third Playstation game for Kingdom Hearts, and the third season of Rosario + Vampire subbed, or a dubbed version (Lazy Producing Bastards)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rosario Hearts:- The Prolouge** (and yes i know it's a bit of a cheesy title)

It had been two years since the majority of Organization XIII was taken down by the Keyblade masters, with Sora who single handedly defeated the majority of the Organization. But there was another secret member who had escaped the slaughter of the Organization, only because to join the Organization there you had to train until you could single handedly defeat 5000 Nobodies, and Heartless of many differing varieties and powers in a single battle, the newest member had only been found by the Organization just after Roxas (who had passed the training easily because he retained both Sora's mastery of the Keyblade & unlike the other members of the Organization could summon his weapon instantly, for the weapons used by the Organization are a reflection of their inner most being (such as the zanpacto in Bleach) and so to summon them they needed to have a complete understanding of themselves.)

This newest member had only just finished the training (whilst Sora & Riku battled Xemnas in the realm of Kingdom Hearts),  
and so returned to The World That Never in the traditional Organization garments of the black leather coat with silver zipper and dangles ,the black leather gloves, and the long black leather boots with silver stripes Was to find the Organization's Castle over run with thousands of Shadows, Soldiers and other such basic Heartless, and two strangers fending off the army of Heartless (who were Pete and Malificent) in The Path To Rememberence however no matter how skilled they were the sheer number of the Heartless was over whelming them, the XIVth member saw them as temporary allies in this siege and so rushed to their aid, dispatching any Heartless that crossed the path in front, using the metal gauntlets that were his weapons, through them the XIVth also had the ability to wield the power of the four elements of Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth albiet the elements were weaker than the ones used by the wielders of the single individual elements Axel, Vexen, Larxene, and Lexaus.

When XIVth finally reached Pete and Malificent after beating over 1000 Heartless faces into pulp they were ready to drop on the spot, Malificent who first noticed this newcomer to the battle asked.

''Who are you, why are you here, and why are you asisting us.'' asked Malificent as she set several Heartless aflame in emerald green fire with a spell.

''I'm here to locate the other members of the Organization and to retake our castle.''answered XIVth in a low, gruff voice, through which he showed no emotion, and he spoke with a slight middle class english accent. Punching a Soldier Heartless in the chest channeling electricity through the gauntlets dispatching it is a cloud of black smoke.

''Whose castle? this is my castle and once I have dispatched these Heartless invaders I shall defeat and cast you from my property.'' responded Malificent in a proud, aloof manner. Using her staff to skewer a Shadow through it's head.

''Hmph... please, you barely have the strength to stand, and your pudgy friend over there is in no better condition.''stated XIVth in the same low monotone voice, whilst punching the ground to cause a shockwave as the platform vibrated.

A few seconds passed

''Hey who're you callin' pudgy?'' said Pete in a offended tone. Punching a Heartless causing it to fly off the edge of the platform.

''I see he is also severly lacking in the catogery of intelect'' answered the XIVth whilst freezing a Heartless and then shattering it into an infinate amount of ice shards.

''Err... what?'' asked Pete in a confused manner, scratching his head

''Which exactly proves my point. So how are you planning on defeating me exactly?, and by the way do you know the location of my fellow Organization members, dressed somewhat similarly to me? and what are you're names so I may inform my brothers of you tresspassers'' XIV directed at Malificent whislt kicking several Shadows off the edge of the platform.

''I am Malificent, the greatest sorceroress in existence, and this bubbling idiot is Pete, but I suppose that you are correct, so I should probably just defeat you NOW!'' as she went to stab XIV whilst his back was turned, but without looking he caught her staff single handed and crushed it into splinters, causing the glass globe at the top to fall and shatter causing an massive explosion of green flame and for black formless shadows to fly out and and to travel to Malificent who absorbed them and tranformed into a round black shifting sphere, which morphed into the form of a great black dragon, with pure emerald green eyes without irises or pupils, great black wings with a span of over 200 feet, and a long black spiked tail.

''**..HAAA, WHAT HOPE DO YOU POSSIBLY HAVE NOW OF DEFEATING ME?!**'' Roared the dragon Malificent, spewing a great jet of (you guessed it) emerald green flame towards XIV who nonchalantly raised a gauntlet and abrorbed the flame redirecting it out of his other gauntlet towards the throngs of Heartless vapourising most of them instantly.

''This is the best you can do?, Hmph I expected more. sigh Oh well anything else you want to try and throw at me?''voiced XIV in a rather bored voice, looking at the fingertips of his silver and white rimmed gauntlets.

''**YOU IMPUTENT LITTLE PEST, WHAT IS YOUR NAME SO I MAY ENGRAVE IT UPON YOUR TOMBSTONE?**''Roared Malificent whilst swiping at XIV with her claws.

''I only inform those of greater or equal strength of my true Organization name if they are outside of the Organization, as you fall under none of the catorgries I stated you may call me...'' XIV spoke in an indignified fashion as he caught one of Malificents claws mid-swing and used the force of said action to flip her over onto her back, an impressive feat as the dragon weighed over 20 tonnes, and pulled back his arm to prepare for a punch to her chest whils infusing his gauntlets with the power of lightning.

''The Valiant Fist'' as his punch drove straight through Malificent leaving a hole large enough to fit several people through . Malificent let out one great final screaming roar before starting to fade, with wisps of darkness rising from the corpse as it disintergrated leaving noting but a smear and a large dent where XIV's had fist connected with the platform.

He then turned to Pete who was standing there gaping at him in horror.

''Y..Y..ou can't have beat Malificent, she's one of the most powerfull people I know.'' stammered Pete who loking at XIV in complete disbelief and horror.

XIV facing the remainder of the Heartless horde turned his head slightly and said in his usual monotone

''I can and did and now assist me in defeating the rest of these Heartless or I shall take your head from your shoulders,  
which would be a pity as I'm sure they're quite close.'' He then sudenelly sprinted towards the remainder of the Heartless flames sprouting from his gauntlets licking the air in the imediate area ready to consume anything it touched, XIV ran into the horde in a blaze of flame destroying all enimes within a 60 metre radius.

''Well are you helping or not?'' XIV shouted over his shoulder, and Pete jumped into action and ran fists flailing into the horde.

''Good choice'' said XIV with a smile on his face underneath his hood.

**--------------------------------------------------------------- 10 MINUTES LATER --------------------------------------------------------------------**

XIV and Pete stood back to back completely alone and panting from the exertion of fighting so many Heartless, XIV only slightly, whilst Pete was bent over panting to regain his breath, XIV turned to face Pete.

''Now that they are out of the way, I have some questions for you which if you answer correctly or to the best of you're knowledge than I can allow you to live. Do you understand'' XIV said coldly, to which Pete responded by nodding faster than a bobbleheaded dog.

''Good now where are the rest of the Organization ?''enquired XIV once again in his monotone voice.

''Uuuum...Urrr, their dead, that Sora kid an' his friends killed 'em M.r. Fist''Pete responded almost instantaniously.

''WHAT!!! HOW COULD THEY BE DEAD, HOW COULD A BUNCH OF KIDS KILL THE ORGANIZATION?!?!?!?!?''

''Sora's a Keyblade master, and so are his friends Riku, Kairi & the King.''

''So the Keyblade masters have dipatched everyone where are they?''

''Um they went up those stairs over there about an hour ago'' said Pete pointing towards the stairs that led to The Altar Of Rememberance.

''Ah so they have gone to Xemnas, I need to see him also, come with me and he may reward you for defending our castle'  
said XIV.

''Really?'' said Pete hopefully,

''Maybe if he's in a good mood which he should be seeing as Kingdom Hearts should be completed by now and the Keyblade masters being defeated.'' responded XIV as he started walking to the stairs Pete waddling behind him.

**---------------------------------------------------------------- A FEW MINUTES LATER ---------------------------------------------------------------**

''NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'' screamed XIV as he saw Kingdom Hearts remaints and the giant door floating detached, 20 m from the Altar.

''Xemnas is dead and the Keyblade bearers are free, careless, and living. I must resurect the fallen members and bring revenge down on their heads.''

''Well i'll be off then ... bye.''shouted Pete running back down the stairs. before coming to a halt as XIV executed a backflip landing in front of Pete.

''You aren't going anywhere. You are going to help me collect hearts to rebuild Kingdom Hearts.''

''Wh..Why should I.'' said Pete standing to his fullest height.

XIV smirked under his hood and simply said

''For two reasons, 1 if you don't I will Kill you, and 2 if you do I will reward you with power nearly equal to mine.''

Pete pondered his options for a minute, mulling it over before he said.

''Fine I accept.''

''Good, now shall we get started.'' Said XIV lowering his hood to expose his face to Pete for the first time.

He had a shapely face, quite handsome with blue eyes that changed colour in differing lighting, short, dark brown near black coloured hair simply styled, so that it all spiked towards the left side of his head.

''My name is Organization name is Xalen (pronounced Zah-len).''

''I thought you only told people your Organization name if thet are of greater or equal strength to you''said Pete quite shocked

''Or if i'm adressing my servants.'' simply stated Xalen.''Now let's get to work.''

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------** **TWO YEARS LATER** **------------------------------------------------------------**

''Ahh, after two long Years finally Kingdom Hearts is completed again now I may ressurect our fallen bretheren right Pete'  
said Xalen quite content.

Pete who had, changed quite a bit, was wearing an Organization outfit, lost quite some weight and whose face had changed somewhat also, he had become more intelligence, all because he had become a Nobody.

''Yes Xalen,'' answered Pete who had his massive broadsword sheathed on his back.

''I kept my promise did I not, and surpassed it although I still apologise about you falling prey of the Heartless, it was not my intention.''

''I know but I am now more powerfull than ever, and you can't feel guilt we lack hearts.'' Responded Pete quite calmly.

''Yes but we shall remedy that soon enough. Now I shall start the ritual.'' said Xalen with his back to Pete.

**''KINGDOM HEARTS QUENCHED FULL TO THE BRIM WITH HEARTS RESSURECT OUR FALLEN BRETHEREN, WITH THE POWER OF THE HEARTS WE COLLECTED. HEARTS FILLED WITH ANGER, PEACE, SORROW, HAPPINESS, LIGHT, AND DARKNESS.**'' Adressed Xalen to Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts reacted by breaking apart completly and the individual hearts joined into 12 seperate beings on the top of the Altar and 2 individual Hearts joined with Pete and Xalen,

A minute later the original 12, Xalden, and Pete were standing there at peace with themselves. It Xemnas was the first to speak.

''So Xalen, you have resurrected us, but why didn't you also restore our hearts brother?''Asked Xemnas

''Kingdom Hearts only had the power to ressurect you or restore Hearts not both at the same time regretablly.''Responded Xalen with sorrow in his voice

''Very well, now my brother what should our first choice of action be?'' said Xemnas to Xalen.

''That we should hunt down the Keyblade bearers and reap Vengence for killing you my brothers and to rebuild Kingdom Hearts to regain our Hearts'' Said Xalen bowing to Xemnas.

''I full heartededly agree to your proposal, what do you say my fellow brothers and sister?''Enquired Xemnas

In response 11 other voices called out''Aye.''

''So my brothers, in which world shall we start working towards our goal?''Xemnas asked the group in general. It was Xalen who aswered.

''A new world has appeared in this galaxy, it appeared just before I returned here to resserect you, so it is completly free of both Heartless or Nobodies and filled with fresh hearts to gather.''

''Is that so what is the name of this new world'' asked Xemnas

''Youkai Acadamy, Xemnas.'' said Xalen with a smile on his lips.

**------------------------------------------------------------------- END OF PROLOUGE ----------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: So what do you think of the first chapter, I wanted to include some backstory to Xalen without many flashbacks. Which may be used as plot devices depending on how evil I'm feeling. Oh and by the way no lemons in this story. So tough luck you pervs out there. The pairings though are as follows :- SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine, MokaxTsukune (pronounced Su-koo-nay, if you haven't seen the Anime) I don't know who Riku should be paired with so I'll put a poll in my profile, I'll wait untill they meet Mizore, please review**** I want to know what you think I'm nervous.**

**By the way I wil try and update once a week at least**

**Dragonal01**


	2. Apologies

**Apologies**

**I'm sorry, I know I haven't been updating lately but I have been on holiday for 2 weeks and now i'm going to leave again on Sunday to go to the Black Forest but I will give you a large preview.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rosario Hearts:- Chapter 1 - First Meetings**

For Sora, Riku, & Kairi two years had passed on Destiny Islands after the defeat of the Organization, ending with a dramatic final battle against Xemnas, in which Sora & Riku faced him alone.

Now they are 17 years old, and without a care in the world, and as usual hanging out on the island. Not much had changed really, Riku had grown his hair long enough to reach his elbows but had his fringe the same length, he wore near enough the same clothes as he wore in KH2, but wore a sleeveless to expose his pale but muscled arms from all the training he had been through with Kairi, and Sora.

He was currently alone sitting on the old tree, on the island staring up at the cloudless sky pondering many things but mainly.

_''Where is my perfect girl?''_

As Sora had so obviously found his soul-mate in Kairi, he couldn't imagine Sora with anyone else he had ever met in his travels. He had recieved offers for dates, and more from his many MANY fan-girls (One of the great evils in this world). However none of them had ever inspired any real feelings apart from asthetic attraction, which wasn't enough to build a real relationship.

He was still pondering this when Sora came sneaking over the wooden bridge, and decided it would be a good idea to jump on Riku's back, so he lept and Riku displaying no sign that he recognised Sora's presence took a large side-step to the left. Thus Sora soared forward and was met only by a faceful of dirt.

''UMMMPPHHH.'' grunted Sora as he compacted with the earth.

''Hey Sora.'' laughed Riku as he put out a hand to help his old friend to his feet.

''Hey Riku'' coughed Sora through a cloud of dust. ''Sooo what'cha doing?''

''Ah just thinking about stuff, you should try it sometime.'' said Riku as he moved to his default position of leaning against the tree with his arms crossed behind his head.

''Ha Ha but seriously what are you thinking about?'' asked Sora as he dusted himself down and went to sit o his usual spot on the tree

''How i'm never going to find a real relationship on this island.'' sighed Riku as he faced the ocean.

''SHHHHHHHHH don't say that in front of the fangirls they'll never deal with it.'' whispered Sora through cupped hands into Riku's ear, ''hell my fangirls would have killed Kairi if she hadn't have been able to fight them off with her Keyblade when we first announced we were dating last year, the same would have happened to me from Kairi's fanboys if hadn't have been able to hold them off.''

''But i'm being serious, I want to have what you and Kairi have, I want to be able to feel that way about a girl.''stated Riku facing Sora, being deathly serious. So Sora looked back at him and responded in a serious voice, very unlike his usual manner.

''Riku you will find her one day, hopefully one day soon, (about 1-5 chapters away) but you WILL find her.'' reassured Sora with utmost seriousness.

''Okay I believe you Sora.'' said Riku before again falling back to his default position again.

''You got to remember what I said to you after we defeated Xemnas.'' said Sora returning to his usual relaxed self.

_---Flashback--- (I felt like being evil ^_^)_

_Xemnas prepared himself before darkening the arena, he then transported himself and prepared over 10,000 laser bolts to fire forming a sphere around Sora & Riku, so they stood back to back both on guard, Sora with his Keyblade Fenrir (which was given to him after by Tifa he defeated Sephiroth but that's another story), which looked somewhat similar to Cloud's Buster Blade but with some indents on the edge of the blade and the tip rounded off, and Riku who was armed with his own Keyblade Way To__ Dawn, which had a blade shaped like a bat's wing with blue skin and red membrane between the spines of the__ wing, the top was a feathered wing pointing downwards towards the left hand side, the hand-guard consisted of one bat wing, and a feathered wing with the tips of the wings meeting at the bottom of the handle, and the base of the wings acting as the hilt with a saphire shaped like a eye with a slit for a pupil. (for pictures see my profile.)_

_It only took 30 seconds for all of the bolts to have fired, but none of them had connected both Riku and Sora had blocked them all with much spinning and moving of thier Keyblades, both of them were kneeling on the ground from the exhaustion of deflecting all the laser bolts,Xemnas chose this opportunity to swoop in with his double laser blades attacking the pair,  
swooping in he knocked Riku away leaving Sora to fend for himself,he then went to strike Sora who was still kneeling when Riku appeared and blocked with his Keyblade, the force of Xemnas's strike caused Riku to fall backwards, he pushed Sora out of the way ,Xemnas spun around and struck Riku in the back, Sora straightened up and launched himself at Riku, who gave Sora his Keyblade, Sora flew past Riku and jumped into Xemnas hitting him with his dual Keyblades, causing Xemnas to be knocked back and after a quick flurry of strikes he knocked Xemnas into the air and jumped after him, with Xemnas's back exposed Sora brought his dual Keyblades up and slashed them both over Xemnas's back, knocking Xemnas further into the air during which Sora fell to the floor, landing next to Riku who was now kneeling on one knee on the floor, Sora offered for Riku to place his hand upon Fenrir, and together they formed a beam of light which shot from the tip of the Keyblade, which passed clean through Xemnas's chest, leaving him floating in mid-air, Sora then jumped up and delivered the last final blow._

_Xemnas's last words were ''no...Keyblade.'' Xemnas straightened himself up, trying to fight against death reaching out towards life, even as his body was breaking apart into minuscule shards of darkness. Leaving Sora & Riku alone, or so they thought._

_As Sora said ''We did it.'' sudennly 100's of Dusk type Nobodies appeared all swerveing, preparing to attack._

_''I wouldn't be too sure of that'' responded Riku as they fell into the back to back position, and raised their guards just as the first ring of Dusks were flying towards them._

_---------------------------------------------------- A FEW MINUTES LATER ----------------------------------------------------_

_The last few Dusks fell defeated and disintergrated into balls of silver light, Riku also fell to his hands and knees, and gasped._

_''Sora...I can't...''_

_''Don't say another word! It's not over. It's just not.'' responded Sora almost Instantaneously, and so grabbed Riku, helped him to his feet, put Riku's arm behind his head, and grabbed the back of his belt (slight point to make out, THIS IS NOT YAOI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.) Riku then said_

_''How can you Say that? Even if we could go on ... look where we are.''_

_''Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness too long.'' Sora said, he then turned to Riku and said_

_''You gotta try and think positive!''_

_Riku then turned to him and said._

_''Sora. You lead.'' and they started walking towards a bright light, and the world vanished._

_--- End Flashback---_

''So I've got to think positive... thanks Sora.'' said Riku

''SORA...RIKU.'' shouted Kairi as she ran across the bridge. She was also mainly unchanged apart from her hair had also grown long to about the same length as Namine.

''Yeah babe'' ''Yeah Kairi'' shouted Sora and Riku at the same time.

''We've just got a letter from the King.'' said Kairi a little breathlessly seeing as she had run from the opposite side of the island

''Really what does it say?'' asked Sora as he took the bottle and opened it.

''I don't know I haven't opened it yet.'' Said Kairi whilst she and Riku edged closer to Sora to see what the letter said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Sora, Riku, & Kairi_

_I hope you are feeling well I apologize for interrupting your lives again but a new world has materialised called Youkia Acadamy that links to a second larger world which isn't _

_accessable in our universe called Earth coming out in a country called Japan. (the anime version) There has been a lot of Heartless and oddly Nobody activity in these worlds which we need to stop by sealing_

_the Keyholes and defeating Heartless and Nobodies until they are at a more managable number than they are. Please come to see Yen Sid for more details._

_The King x_

_P.S. If you've recieved this message then a gummi ship should have landed on top of the wooden scaffolding area on your Island with the cloaking device activated._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all finished reading at the same time, looked at each other and ran, jumping off the platform, running across the beach, jumping up onto the quay, running along it, up the 2 ladders and running along the last walkway until they reached the large flat area between the trees on the scaffolding.

Sora said ''keep walking with your hands im front of you until you hit something solid that you cant see, then call me.''

''Okay.'' responded Riku and Kairi.

A few seconds later Sora shouted ''Found it.'' He then fondled around in the air for a second and suddenly the _Highwind_ gummin ship appeared.

''The King sent the _Highwind_.'' said Sora with a smile on his face.

''You named your gummi ship after our old raft?'' asked Riku with a smirk on his face.

''Yeah and?'' responded Sora.

''Nothing.'' smiled Riku.

''Okay let's get in and let's go'' Said Kairi climing up to cockpit

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was my preview of Chapter 1 hope you like it. Can more people vote in my poll please. Thank you for reading. ^_^**

**Dragonal01**


	3. Discontinued

Discontinued, sorry people but i've just realised that I'm too lazy to write and if I did HAVE free time Ito write I just do something else (usually playing on my PS3). Anyone willing to take up the story can though just tell me first and I'll say who it's gone to.

Arrivederci

Dragonal01 signing off.

---

**_Update:- _Masterofwar has decided to continue this story. So good luck to him I hope he does better than me. :) **


End file.
